The Elements Return
by isis0107
Summary: A new threat has arisen in equstria, and the elements are no where to be found, the tree of harmony died when rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, flutter shy, and Apple jack died, princesses celestia and luna are now the sun and moon, can't help, there is leagued about the children of the elements. Is the leaguned true or is it just a myth.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

It's been years since the alicorn sisters ruled the land of equstria. They had to sacrifice themselves to become the sun and the moon, for the sake of the kingdom. Now princess candence rules the land. Twilight still rules ponyvill, and the crystal empire needs a new ruler, and a new threat has arisen, and where are the elements when you need them. Applejack, fluttershy, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, and rarity died long ago. Leaving twilight the only one left. With the new threat how can twilight and candence save there kingdoms will they fall like the celestia and luna, or just maybe the grand children of the elements will save the day or is it just a myth...


	2. Chapter 2: The letter for Midnight Shine

...Midnight Shines Pov... It was early one morning, everyone in my house was asleep. Then I got a letter say in that it was from my great grandmother princess twilight, it said :dear midnight (that was my nickname), I have some news for you my dear, you have been accepted to the all time hardest high school in equestria to get in. This means that you are one of the most talented students in equestria. Good luck, I have faith in you my dear. Your beloved Great grandmother Princess Twilight Sparkle. p.s. I will come by this afternoon to see you, good luck and try to make some friends(end of letter):.

"WOW! No one every gets into that school, and I'm in, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I most start packing, I will wake everyone in a little while, right now I need to pack".

... ~4 Hour Later~...

"MOM! She's almost here, come on, come on, come on" I yelled.

"Alright honey calm down, I know its been a while since you have seen twilight, but you need to calm down" Mom giggled

"I know its just I'm nervous, in the letter she said I need to make more friends, its just I don't know how, and going to this school its going to be, well weird" I whimperd.

"Midnight Shine, You are the most beautiful navy blue unicorn in the world, I don't know anyone else with the curly purple and blue hair like you, you are the most friendly unicorn in the world you can make friends faster than anyone, just be your self" Mom said calmly.

"you are right, I bet I will have tons of friends by the end of high school" I yelled


	3. Chapter 3: Parody contest

Hello, isis0107 here and I have an idea, I write minecraft parodies, and I have only 4 at the moment in time so I have an idea to put up a contest with the parodies, I write all four down and you guys vote which one you like the most, and I will write a story about that parody. Also I would like you guys to post an oc and who ever voted for the winning parody might have there oc in the story! The place you can vote is a story called parody contest and you can see the parodies there!


	4. Chapter 4: Some News for Sapphire

Sapphire's POV

"Sapphire, come down stairs, please honey" mom called sweetly

"Coming" I said calmly.

I really did not want to go down stairs, I was so busy working on a new piece of art I forgot is was time for supper. I also make clothing, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. I sell them for money, so I can get into this top of the line high school, only the best get into there. You had to have your cutie mark for special talent, and you had to exceed your talent. You have to have a lot of money and have an awesome talent, which I do. So I hoped to be the best and get inTo this school. As I walked down stairs I heard my mom and sisters crying, I ran up them.

"Mom, Ruby, Crystal what's wrong" I said calmly

"Oh, Sapphire, we are so proud of you" mom said happily

"Then why are you crying" I said questioning

"Sis, it's just that you got accepted" said Ruby

"What do you mean" I said questioning

"You got accepted to the high school for talented ponies, and you are leaving tomorrow, with another unicorn called Midnight Shine, Princess Twilight is coming to pick you guys up" said Crystal

"I got accepted, YAAAY! You mean the Princess that rules equstria, saved equstria many times with her 5 other friends, with the help of the elements of harmony, and her great granddaughter Midnight Shine, how could tomorrow be any better, I must start packing" I said exciditly


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers Star's Note

Flower Star's POV

"Flower, honey can you come here mail will be here soon, and the letter will be there" mom yelled.

"can you give me 5 minutes, I'm almost done" I yelled

"Alright just 5 then come back inside please" Mom asked

"ok" I said

~5 minutes later~

I was just finishing water my plants and feeding the animals when I realized that I would never get in to Equstria High its the hardest school to get into, I would never make it, I'm just a wimp, pushover, I was so sad that I just started crying. Thankfully my little chipmunk acorn came and comforted me. I stopped crying just in time for Mom to yell mails here.

"Flower Star, mails here, and theres a note for you from Equstria high" mom called

"coming" I yelled.

Just then my dad came home.

"hay (ha ha pony joke), Flower, I heard you got the letter' dad said

"shh, she reading it right now' mom told dad

The letter said: dear Flower Star, you have been accepted to the Equstria High School for talented ponies in Caterlot, you will be escorted by Princess Cadence with another pegasus named Crystal Rose, see you tomorrow Principle Sunset Shine

"OMG OMG OMG" I yelled

"what" mom and dad said together

"I've been ACEPPTED" I screamed

"honey, thats amazing" mom said

"Congrats, when do you have to leave" dad asked

"tomrrow, and princess cadence, will come with another pegasi to pick me up. Is that AWESOME" I said happily

A/N: Sorry for another sort Chapter, you still have 2 earth ponies and 1 Pegasi to go read about before the awesome stuff happens I will Post At least 5 Chapters today Hopefully. Over and Out ~isis0107


	6. Chapter 6: Gamer Rose's Letter and Past

~Gamer Rose's POV~

"No, not happening, I'm going to win the hunger games

Gamer Rose was killed by 123color

really, really really" I said

"Crystal, come down stairs now please" Dad called

"Coming" I yelled

"Crystal, you know the high school you wanted to get into" Dad asked

"yes, and I told you not to call me that" I said

"Ok, sorry, well here is a letter from them" dad said as he handed me the letter

the letter read: Dear Crystal Rose, you have been accepted to the Equstria High School for talented ponies in Caterlot, you will be escorted by Princess Cadence with another pegasus named Flower Star, see you tomorrow Principle Sunset Shine.

"Oh my gamer, I was accepted, Amazing" I yelled

"thats great, Gamer Rose, if I'm correct" dad asked

"yes, it is' I said sadly

"whats wrong" dad asked

"nothing just my old name Crystal rose brings back to many bad memories, thats why I changed to Gamer Rose, because Crystal my mom's name brings back the memories, Dad I was there when she died, I saw the timber wolves take her away (starts to cry) I was the reason she's not here" I said crying

"oh, Gamer don't say that, its not your fault, you were learning to fly, and I will always be there for you ok" Dad said soothingly

"ok, I love you dad" I said feeling a little bit better

"well then lets go pack" dad said happily


	7. Chapter 7: Rosey Cake's Note

~Rosey Cake's POV~

"Rosey, can you go get mail, please"

"sure thing mom" I said happily

~~ after getting in the mail~~

"for mom,mom, dad, dad, mom and dad, and Rosalie Cake" I said

The letter said Dear Rosalie Cake, You have been accepted to the Equstria High School for talented Ponies, you will leave tomorrow with another earth pony named candy apple, castle guards will take you there tomorrow in the royal carriage, see you tomorrow, Principle Sunset Shine.

"Oh my Cake, Ive been accepted, Mom mom mom" I yelled

"what is it" Mom said

"I was accepted to Equstria High School For Talented Ponies" I yelled

"congrats, I have to make you a cake" mom said

"Mom, you don't have to make me a cake, plus I'm leaving tomorrow"

"well what are you waiting for go pack" Mom said

A/N: sorry for the sort chapter, next one will be sort again but I will make up for it. over and out ~isis0107


	8. Chapter 8: Candy Apple is heading off

~Candy Apple's POV~

It was an early morning on the farm, I was going around doing my daily chores. All of the sudden a bird came down and dropped a letter, it said for Candy Apple. It read: dear Candy Apple, I would like to inform you that you have been accepted to Equstria High School for Talented Ponies, you will be picked up by the royal guard with the royal carriage with another earth pony by the name of Rosalie Cake. You will leave tomorrow, there will be a meet and greet, you will find your dorm and find your room mate and much more. See you tommrow,Principle Sunset shine.

"Omg, I'm accepted, I can't believe it, wow, me a farm girl accepted, it's like a dream come true" I said happily

"Hey, sis what's going on" Tyler

"Oh, Tyler, my little bro, I've been accepted to my dream high school" I said

"sis, that's cool and all, but who is going take care of me" Tyler asked

"well you know you have always wanted to live with your best friend, Snicker Cake" I said

"ya" Tyler said

"we'll turns out you will" I said

"Are you serious, yes yes yes" Tyler yelled

"we'll looks like some ponies need to go pack" I said

A/N: we'll I did not post five chapters today but I did post four! tomorrow I will post more I promise! over and out ~isis0107


	9. Chapter 9: The First arrvials

~Midnight star's POV~

I was just about ready to leave when I heard a knock on the door

"coming" I yelled

when I hoped it I saw my great grandmother Princess Twilight Sparkle

"Midnight" She said happily

"grandma" I said happily

Happily as I hugged her

"are you ready to go" Twilight asked

"yep all ready" I said

"then what are we waiting for" Twilight said

"its been a while, since we last saw each other" I said

"I know I've just been very busy" Twilight said

"I know I'm not trying to make you feel bad" I said

"I know you aren't its just the truth" Twilight

"ok" I said

"Midnight honey we are going to stop another unicorns house, she will be coming to the same school as you" Twilight said

"Cool, whats her name" I asked

"Sapphire" Twilight said

~~15 minutes later~~

~Sapphire's POV~

I was already to go when I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it there I saw Princess twilight, and with her I saw a navy blue unicorn with wavy hair and a moon with sparkls around it for a cute mark, and beautiful green eyes

"good morning princess" I said politely

"Morning Sapphire" Twilight said warmly

"sup" Midnight said

"ready to go" Twilight said

"yup I'm ready as I will every be" I said excitedly

"Ok lets go" Twilight said

"hello, my names sapphire" I said kindly to Midnight

"Midnight Shine" Midnight said

~~45 minutes of talking later~~

"were here" Twilight said

~Midnight's POV~

When we got to the house twilight walked up and knocked , a light blue colored unicorn answered. She had a purple mane and eyes, she had a sapphire for her cutie mark.

"hello, my name is sapphire" She said

"Midnight Shine, you can call be midnight" I said well shaking her hoof

we talked for a while and then when we got there the place was huge, it had crystal walls, it was the biggest school in the world that was for sure. I said goodbye to twilight then me and sapphire went to the check in lobby

"So, I hope you and me are roommates" I said

"ya, I would hate if I was stuck with a farm girl" Sapphire said

"well lets go check in and see who our roommates are" I said

A/N: Hey guys did this long chapter make up for all the sort ones! over and out ~isis0107


	10. Chapter 10: sorry

Sorry for not updating, I've have been very busy with my other story Im In TEAM CRAFTED! so I will be updating real soon, I need oc for enemies so ya Over and out ~isis0107


	11. Chapter 11: Here Comes The Pegasi

A/N: hey guys sorry so much for not updating, I've been busy, sick, and getting ready for school, so now that that's done, on with the story, also major plot twist coming!

~Gamer Rose's POV~

I'm so excited, I'm going to meet princess cadence and on top of that going to the school of my dreams, I wonder what it's like. I'm going to miss dad and all, but I'm living my dream!

(knock, knock)

"hello"

"Hi, you must be Crystal rose" Princess Cadence said

"yes I am, and can you please call me Gamer Rose or Rose" I asked nicely

"ok why, and call me Cadence" Cadence said

"ok, and I don't like to talk about it" I said sadly

"oh ok, we'll if your ready lets go" Cadence said

~time skip to Flower Star's House~

~Flower Star's POV~

"Omg, I'm so excited" I yelled

"ok calm down" mom said

"ok, and you promise to keep acorn safe" I said

"yes, I even pinky promise, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" mom said

"ok, love you so much" I said

"me too, now go get your stuff it's all most time to leave" mom said

"ok"

(knock, knock)

"oh, hello your highness" my mom greeted the princess

"oh don't be so formal Flower Storm" princess said

"mom who is it" I yelled

"the princess" mom yelled

"how do you know my name" mom asked

"I knew your mom, and I knew you when you were just a filly" Cadence said

"ok I'm ready" I said flying down the stairs

"are you ready" asked the princess

"yes, can I just say goodbye to acorn" I asked

"I thought you were bringing him you can bring pets you know" Cadence said

"really, yay" I yelled

Princess Cadence moved just enough out of the way for me to see a aqua pegusi with brown and purple hair, with a game controller, and a rose for a cutie mark. I walked over to her and we started talking.

"hi, I'm Flower Star, and you are"

"Gamer Rose or Rose, nice to meet you Flower Star" Gamer rose said

The three of us talked all the way to the school, when we got there it was huge, we were so excited. We said goodbye to the princess, and went to check everything out.

"wow this place is so cool" Gamer Rose said

"ya, I hope we're room mates" I said

"ya that would be cool, we'll lets go see" Gamer Rose said

So Gamer Rose and I went to get our schedules and stuff

"so who is your roommate, mine is a earth pony named Rosalie Cake" I said

"mine is a unicorn named Midnight Shine" Gamer Rose said

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating like I said before, and I am going on vaction soon, so I will not be updating, but I will be writing stuff down so don't worry, then I will do a updating spree, over and out my timelords ~isis0107


	12. Chapter 12: Candy Rosey have arrived

~Candy Apple's POV~

Tyler and I were done packing and ready to go, we started to walk to Rosey Cake's house when a royal guard stopped us.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I can find Candy Apple," The guard asked

"Yes, you are speaking to her"

"Oh, we were sent here by Princess Cadence to take you and Rosey Cake to Equstria High School for Talented Ponies" The guard stated

"Ok, let me drop my brother of at Rosey Cake's house then I will get on" I said

"Oh ok, I can take you there since I was going there right after I pick you up" The guard said

"Ok, if you don't mind" I responded

"It would be my pleasure," The guard said kindly

So Tyler and I got in the carriage and the guard took us to Rosey Cake's house

~Rosey Cake's POV~

I was done packing, and waiting for Candy Apple to come and drop off Tyler before we left for the school, so Snickers and I played around for a bit.

Knock knock

"Coming" I yelled

When I opened the door a light orange pony with bright orange and blonde hair in a braid with a cowboy hat and candy apples in an 'x' answered

"Hey, ready to go" Candy Apple responded

"Ya, hey Tyler" I said

"Sup" Tyler said

"Tyler how's it been" Snickers said

"Good, I got my cutie mark" Tyler said as he and Snickers walked off

"So ready to go" I said

"Ya, what are we waiting for," Candy Apple said

We talked for a while catching up, then we got there the place was huge.

"Oh my Celstia, this place is amazing" Candy Apple said

"I-know-right-I-mean-its-like-the-best-plac-eever-cant-belive-im-going-to-be-learning-here!" I said really fast

"Hold your horses, I know your excited and all but please lets figure out who our roommates are" Candy Apple said

"Hi welcome to, Equstria High School for Talented Ponies, I'll be your escort, I'm Cherry, and how can I help you" Cherry said happily

"Hi, I'm Candy Apple, and this is my friend Rosalie or Rosey Cake, and we want to know who our roommates are if you don't mind" Candy Apple said kindly

"Ok sure no problem, ok Candy Apple your roommate is a unicorn by the name of Sapphire, and Rosey Cake your roommate is a pegasus named Flower Star" Cherry said happily

"Thanks" I said

Candy Apple and I both said our goodbyes and went of to our rooms and to meet our roommates


	13. Chapter 13: Heading off

Chapter 10

~Dark Star's POV (a new POV finally)~

"Hey, black star to crazy twister, report, all six have made it to the school" I said

"Great, your parents and one of my parents would be proud, Dark Star, what are we going to do if we get caught"? Said

"Well, Nightmare Storm, we will just say we are adopted family of princess twilight" I said

"Ok, hey, are you ok" Nightmare Storm asked

"Ya, its just I, never mind, get into your disguise" I said

"Uh, you mean that pretty dark purple alicorn, with smooth hair and no fancy hooves and no horns, and boring old eyes, and don't even get me stared about the horn" Nightmare storm complained

"Yes, and so do I, I have to be a normal alicorn

With perfect green eyes and a normal horn" I said

"ok, well see ya in class, oh and who is your roommate, I don't have one" I said

"I don't have one" Nightmare storm said

"Ok, got to go, bye" I said

"Ok bye" Nightmare Storm said

**~Midnight Shine's POV~**

Sapphire and I said our goodbyes and went to find our rooms, I saw 4 alicorns I have never seen before, one had a spikey navy blue and purple mane similar to my own mane and tail, had a light blue coat, purple eyes, and had a music note and music discs smashing into each other with aqua sparks flying everywhere for a cutie mark, but also looked like my great uncle eclipse and my great aunt Luna before she became the moon, the other one had a smooth mane and tail that was neon orange and pink, had pale pink eyes, had a light yellow coat and had a sun with that had triangles around it, I guess it was supposed to resemble rays of the sun, but she also looked like my Great uncle Solar Blast and Great aunt Celstia before she became the sun, and then the other two I had no clue, I saw my cousins Aurora Rose and Shining beats. I went over to the two new alicorns and talked to them.

"Hi, I'm Midnight Shine daughter of Prince Night River, granddaughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle, you can call me Midnight, what is your names" I said proudly

"Hello, your highness, I'm Princess Lunar Melody daughter of Princess Luna, and King Eclipse, but you can call me Luna" Luna said shyly

"Good Morning, Princess, I'm Amber Rayz, daughter of Princess Celstia and King Solar Blast, you can call me Amber" Amber said

"Wait, your telling me you guys are still alive," I asked surprise

"Yes, we have stayed hidden with our fathers all this time, we thought all the princess had left, we miss our aunts and cousins so much, wait you said your father was Prince Night River, he's our cousin so you must be our cousin, so how is Aurora Rose and Shining Beatz" Amber said

"Great, I just asked them, well welcome back, do you know who those alicorns are," I said while pointing at two dark gray alicorns

"No, it can't be, I must be seeing things" Luna

"Nothing, my cousin is just seeing things" Amber said as they walked away

Ok, well let me go talk to them. I walked over to them, and started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Midnight Shine, daughter of Prince Night River, and Granddaughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and you can call me Midnight, what is your names" I asked politely

"Hi, I'm Nightmare Storm, daughter of Dis- Owww" Nightmare Storm screamed

"Sorry, I'm Dark Star and this is Nightmare a said

"What, what is it" I asked scared

Storm" Dark Star said

"Ok cool, so um, I got to go," I said as I ran away

Wow, that stallion was cute, with his green eyes, and his mane wow, now stop talking about just go to your dorm.

"Hey, watch were your going" I yelled at and aqua pegasus

"Sorry, I'm Gamer Rose, and you are" Gamer Rose said

"Midnight Shine" I said a bit annoyed

"Oh you're my roommate" Gamer Rose said

~Sapphire's POV~

I was walking around admiring all the brilliant work on this building when I bumped into this farm pony

"Howdy there, I'm Candy Apple, and you are" The Farm pony said with her southern accent

"Nice to meet you Candy Apple, I'm Sapphire" I said trying to be nice

"Hey, you're my roommate, well nice to meet you Sapphire" Candy Apple said

~Flower Star's POV~

I was walking around when this pink pony came out of no where and started talking 1,000 mile per hour

"Hi-I'm-Rosey-Cake-and-you-must-be-Flower-Star-you-and-I-are-going-to-be-roommates-yaaaay!" Rosey Cake screamed

"Yay" is all I could say

This is going to be a long year


	14. Im still here

Hey guys, Sorry for nat posting a lot lately, school just started, so i have been busy and stuff, but I'm not dead!

I have put Nikki's past story on hold

Along with Me, My Brother and Youtube on hold for the a while

The Elements return is on hold for a few more days, I'm almost done with it, then for part 2 of Elements return should be coming out soon after that, but just for warning you you must like My little pony and Minecraft to read Elements Return part 2, and Im in team crafted part three, they are going to be one in the same book, sorry hate me if you want, but its going to be cool trust me

Over and out time lords,

Isis0107, p.s. I'm thinking of changing my username, to Gamer Rose or after my pony oc Silver Star, but its not for sure just a thought and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR *drum roll* 2,000 VEIWS ON IM IN TEAM CRAFTED, wow I never thought I would have so many fans, well over and out


	15. Chapter 15: Silver Star has arrived

~Silver Star's POV~

"Mom, when are we going to get there" I whined

"Honey, you know Canterlot is far away from the Crystal Kingdom" Queen Star Bright said

~45 minutes later~

"We are here," Mom said

I looked down and saw the school, its was amazing, everypony running around and having a great time, when we landed we got the royal treatment, which personal annoys the hay out of me

"Introducing Queen Star Bright and Princess Silver Star" The guard shouted

"Silver" Somepony shouted of in the distance

"Aurora, is that you" I said

"Yes you silly filly" Aurora beamed

"Long time no see," I said

"well lets get going, I've seen Midnight, Luna, and Amber" Aurora said "we need to get the princesses together" I said

"Well Midnight is not really a princess," Aurora stated

"Yes she is, they live with us in the Crystal castle, her dad is aunt twilights son, Prince Night River, was a wonder bolt, now captain of the Crystal Kingdoms Guards, like Shining Amour, but a pegusi. Oh, well can we go see her, we haven't talked in a while, even though she is not a alicorn, she still has royal duties and so do I" I explained

"Ok why not" Aurora agreed

We walked around; Aurora showed me a few things

"So we just back up and look up," Aurora said

"Ok wh-, Oh my Celestia I'm so sor-" I stopped when I saw the stallion

"Hey watch were your going this is the captain of the wonderbolts here," Shining Beatz yelled

"Sorry" I snapped

"Shining its ok, plus these are princess here," The stallion said

"There nothing important just my sister and her silly friend" Shining said

"Hey" Aurora and I yelled

"They are important or they wouldn't be here, right" The stallion asked

"Right" Shining agreed

"So what is your name?" The stallion asked

"Oh um, hi I'm Princess Silvair Lightfull or just call me Silver Star, Silver, or Sil, what ever works best, and what your name" I said blushing

"I'm and Blue Hurricane, but you can call me Blue" Blue said

"Hello, Sil, wake up" Aurora Shouted

"Hello, Blue, wake the hay up" Shining yelled

"What, oh sorry, well we got to go, see you around" I yelled

"Bye"

We walked around in silence until we made it in front of Midnight's room

"Hey you ok" Aurora asked

"Ya, nothing at all" I said in a daze

"Sure, I will believe that when I'm dead, I'm the daughter of the princess of love, I can tell when Somepony is in love" Aurora said

"Ok, I am, can we just see Midnight now" I asked blushing

"Ok" Aurora said

"Midnight" We yelled as we knocked on the door

"What, I'm coming, rose turn that down" We heard Midnight say through the door

"Hey" we said

"Hey guys, Sil, long time no see, same house, different schedules" Midnight said

"Midnight, who is it" Gamer Rose yelled

"Some friends" Midnight yelled back

"K" Gamer Rose said

So we talk for a while and then we go to our room

"So now back on the pony you like" Aurora said

"Why do we have to keep talking about this, don't you have someone you like," I asked

"Well maybe, yes, no, I don't know" Aurora stuttered

"Ok, by your reaction you like somepony, so who" I questioned

"Well, he's unicorn, named Magic Flame" Aurora blurted out

"Oh, so who is this unicorn, why does his name sound familiar" I asked

"Well first, he helps the wonderbolts come up with new moves, second he is the son of Spitfire and a unicorn" Aurora explained

"Oh ok" I replied

"So want to go see Amber and Luna" Aurora

We walked to Amber and Luna's Room, but I bumped into these two new ponies

"Hey" I yelled

"Oh I'm very sorry princess," The pegasus said as he bowed

"Dude, watch out" the unicorn shouted at the pegasus

"Hello, I'm Crystal Sun, but you can call me Sunny, and this is my friend Frozen Star, and he likes to go by Frost" Crystal Sun said

"Hi, I'm Silver Star, you can call me Silver or Sil or Stary, this is my friend Aurora Rose, she likes to go by Aurora" I said

"Cool, well will see you guys around" Sunny said

"Ok, bye" Aurora and I said

A/N: Hey I'm back, sorry for not updating, I have been working on this story, but I'm back, and thanks for 1,000 VEIWS!. Over and out my time lords ~isis017


	16. Chapter 16: Some old friends

~Silver Star's POV~

"So we are going to see Amber and Luna now right" I asked

"Right" Aurora said

We walked around for a while then we made it to Luna and Amber's dorm

~Midnight Shine's POV~

"So that was who exactly" Gamer Rose asked while playing her game

"My friends, Aurora and Sil" I said

"You mean Princess Aurora Rose and Princess Silver Star, are your friends" Gamer Rose asked surprised

"Yup, but I'm a princess to, just not a alicorn, I live in the crystal kingdom, with Sil, but be barely get to see each other because of our schedule" I explained

"Cool, hey do you want to go eat, I'm getting hungry" Gamer Rose asked

"Sure" I said

Gamer Rose and I walked to the lunch room

"So what is it like living in a cast-… hey" Gamer Rose yelled

"Oh my Celestia I'm so sorry" Flower Star said

"Flower, hey, no its ok" Gamer Rose

"Flowerwhoyoutalkingto" Rosey said

"Um hello another pony here," I said

"Rosey hey nice to see you again" Candy said

"Candyohmygcelstiahi" Rosey said

"Midnight hey" Sapphire yelled

"Hey, so are you going to introduce me to your friends" Candy said

"ok Candy this is my roommate Flower, and Flower who is your friend" Rosey asked

"Oh this my friend Gamer Rose, and who is your friend there" Flower asked

"Oh me, this is Princess Midnight Shine or Midnight" Gamer Said

"Oh no need for the fancy introduction, Sapphire who is your friend" I asked

"Oh this is Candy Apple" Sapphire said

We talked for a while and we got to know each other more, we were partially bffs

"Well we got to go, class starts tomorrow and the wonderbolts captin goes to the school, and I need to meet him, so I need to practice, so does Flower, bye" Gamer Rose said as she and Flower Star were flying off

"Well, I should go study, Sapphire want to come" I asked

"Sure, bye girls" Sapphire said

"Bye" Candy Apple and Rosey Cake said

~Silver Star's POV~

"Hello, room service" Aurora said playfully

"Go away, your not supposed to come until next week" Luna yelled through the door

"No, just open the door please there might be a surprise" I yelled

"Amber open the door, I'm playing some hunger games with friends" Luna yelled at Amber

"Why, ok I'm coming" Amber yelled as she opened the door

"Hi" Aurora and I said

"Hi, its been forever, I've missed you guys so much, we have so much to take about, Lunar get of the stupid game, Aurora and Sil are here" Amber said happily

"Ok, hey guys, and Amber please don't call me Lunar" Luna said

"Ok, just listen next time, so what do you want to talk about" Amber asked

"Well the topic so far today has been crushes and stuff" I said a bit annoyed

"Stop, well it has, so who is your crush" Aurora asked

"Crush, I haven't had a crush for 3 months now, I have a coltfriend" Amber said simply

"Same, we have been dating for 5 months now" Luna said

"What who" Aurora and I replied

"Well I have been dating a unicorn from the frost kingdom, his name is Frozen star, and little missy over there has been dating a pegusi from the sunlight kingdom," Amber explained

"Ok, you told us what type of ponies they are not who they are" Aurora said

"Oh, His name is Crystal Sun" Luna said barely looking up from her game

"Ya, Frozen Star is my coltfriends name" Amber said

"Cool, little missy here has a crush on Blue Hurricane, captain of the wonderbolts, friend of royals" Aurora said

"And you act like you don't like anyone, you liar, well you like Magic Flame, wonder bolts move designer" I yelled

"Well, we got to go, we have to get our dorm ready before the meet and greet, next week" Aurora said

"Alright bye" Amber and Luna said


	17. Chapter 17: Lets go!

~2 weeks later~

Midnight Shine, Gamer Rose, Flower Star, Rosey Cake, Candy Apple, and Sapphire have gotten closer in the pass couple weeks, Midnight and Dark Star have started dating, and everything is happy, for all they know…

~Midnight Shine's POV~

"Midnight, wake up, wake up, wake up, time to go to the what ever that listen to your past thing is" Gamer Rose yelled

"5 more minutes" I whined

"No, now" Gamer Rose said acting all serious

_knock, knock_

"Who is that" Gamer Rose asked

"Hello wha- ow!" Gamer Rose yelled

"Sorry, Midnight get up" Amber, Luna, Aurora, and Silver yelled

"Alright, I'm up" I whined

_knock, knock_

"Who could it be this ti- ow again" Gamer Rose whimpered

"Wake up time to go" Sapphire said

"We need to go now, like right now" Candy said

"Time to go" Flower said quietly

"Need to go NOW" Rosey said

"Ok, I'm up let me get ready" I whined

"Oh, and you have to sit with us and Shining for the ceremony, the royals need to sit together" Amber explained

"Great, is this how its always going to be" I said

We walked to the great hall, and in there we were being brought to our seats, and in there I saw King Solar Blast, King Eclipse, King Lightning Storm, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Queen Star Bright, and Prince Night River

"Well looks like the royals are here" I whispered to Silver

"Ya, I can see," She said

"Good Morning everyone, today is a special day for all the young ponies, you guys are taking a look into the past, now lets start with Amber Rayz and Lunar Melody, alicorns and select few unicorns, you know who you are, please rise and aim your magic at that ball, use the spell I thought you" Principle Sunset Glitter

"Ok ready Sil, Aurora" I said concentrating

"Yes" They bot replied

"Ok get ready girls" Principle Sunset Glitter said as Amber and Luna walked on stage

"Ok, ready Luna" Amber asked nervously

"Yes" Luna said

"Ok, lets do this" Amber said as she placed her hoof on the machine and Luna did the same

"Alright, that enough" Principle Sunset said as all the alicorns and select few unicorns stopped there flow of magic

With a few bangs of noise the machine worked

"Hello, Amber are you there" a motherly voice said

"Mo- Mom, yes I'm here" Amber said almost crying

"Amber, this is not from the past you are speaking with me from the heart of the sun" Princess Celestia said calmly

"Ok, so what do you want to say" Amber said as a tear slide down her cheek

"How proud I am of you, I know you cant see me but I can see you, and what a fine young princess you have become, you know it was the hardest thing in the world to leave you and dad, I was crying as Luna and I performed the spell, I would do anything to come back but the sun would explode and you would die, I'm sorry" Celestia said crying

"I know, I miss you, I love you" Amber said as another tear fell

"The spell is going low, I must go, but remember I will always love you, and watch for the signs," Celestia said

"Ok, I will love you bye" Amber said crying

"Amber, please go back to your seat" Principle Sunset said

"Ok" Amber said trying to stop crying

"Lunar your up" Principle Sunset said

"Ok"

"Hello, Mels, are you there" a calm voice said

"Mom!" Lunar yelled

"Hi sweetie, I miss you" Luna said

"I miss you" Lunar said crying

"Like your aunt said, it was hard leaving you behind, I miss you every day, I have to go, I will always love you" Luna said

"Goodbye" Lunar said pouring out tears

"Ok, so Silver Star, your parents are going to speak" Principle Sunset

~Time skip to Midnight's turn~

"Ok Midnight Shine your next" Principe Sunset said

"Hi Midnight, I just have some warnings for you, there is a threat uprising faster then ever, a threat not like any other, you will never know when its coming, I would like you and your non-royal friends to come by this afternoon, it will be a life or death situation" Twilight said

"Will do, Rosey, Gamer, Sapphire, Candy, Flower, we need to go NOW" Midnight yelled as she ran

"Coming" they all yelled as the got up


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye Royalty (for now)

~Twilight Sparkle's POV~

~Minutes after the call to Midnight and her friends~

"Cadence are you sure its not a myth" I asked

"Positive, they are the ones, Lunar Melody alerted me of them" Cadence said as she looked out of her window

~Dark Star's POV~

"They know," I said simply

"What do you mean?" Nightmare Storm asked

"Twilight, Cadence know about us" I said

"What are we going to do?" Nightmare asked

"Well twilight is going to give my marefriend a little shock, so we have to give it to her first, muhaha" I laughed

~Time skip to the Canterlot castle~

"Shh, stay quiet, we are giving the princesses a little surprise" I said

"Halt, what are you doing here" the guard asked

"Nightmare, your up" I said

"Alright" Nightmare said

"What are you do-, (sleeps)" Guard tried to yell

"We are clear so lets go" I whisper yelled

"So we what are we go-," Twilight tried to say

"Hello princesses, I'm Dark Star and this is my friend Nightmare Storm," I said

"Hello, and who are you" Cadence asked

"Well does the names King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis sound filmier," I said evilly

"And does the names Discord and Nightmare Moon ring a bell" Nightmare said

"You are kidding me" Twilight yelled

"No, they are the threat I warned all about, the son and daughter of the evil ponies from the past, Nightmare Storm daughter of Nightmare Moon and Discord, can control the moon and have the power of chaos to, and Dark Star son of King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, can from into the shadows like Sombra and can change from like Chrysalis" Cadence explained

"enough chit-chat, ready" I asked

"You bet" Nightmare said as the both sent out a magic beam from there horns

"Wha-What are you doing to us" Twilight cried out

"Well, good to hooves have been royal for to long, now its time for evil to come, and we both have captured all the other alicorns even the children" Nightmare stated

"Well, while Cadence and you fall into the shadows we will be busy,

while a certain somepony comes to visit" I said while laughing evilly

~Midnight Shine's POV~

"All right every pony, we need to hurry" I said happily until I looked up

"What the hay" Candy yelled scared

"G-Gamer, can you check your phone to see what time it is" I asked nervously

"Sure, its 5 past noon" Gamer said

"Then why is the moon out and the sun out" I asked

"I don't know darling but we need to get to the castle quickly," Sapphire said

"Ok, Cadence and Twilight have to know" Rosey said

~Time skip to the castle~

"Cadence, Grandma" I yelled

I got no reply until

"Up here" a voice said

"Should we go," Flower asked

"I don't think we should it didn't sound like Cadence or my grandma, but lets take our chances," I said confidently

We trotted up the stairs cautiously; when we got there you will never believe who we found…

"DARK STAR, NIGHTMARE STORM" we all yelled

"Oh, hello my friends and marefriend, what are you doing here" Dark Star asked

"My grandma requested to see me," I said

"Well, the funny thing about that is, well, um, somepony, I'm not saying any names here, put a spell on all the royalty to well vanish per say" Dark Star replied

"Wh-What are you saying" I asked almost crying

"What he is saying that you guys are going to have to go through us," Nightmare said as her horn started to glow

"Well now its time to see the real us" Dark Star said as his horn to started to glow

Within seconds a flash of light came and a tunnel of light was formed and you could still see there shadows and they grew taller and Nightmares hair changed, she grew to horns, and both of there wings changed, the smoke faded and you saw to totally different ponies

"I'm sorry Midnight, but I don't think this relationship is going to work" Dark Star said evilly

"Well now, my little ponies, there is no stopping us," Nightmare laughed

"There is no way you can stop all alicorns," I yelled

"Well to late" Dark Star and Nightmare yelled

"Well I need to go read, I think I read something that might help, it goes my Elements of Harmony or something like that," I thought

"Girls, I have to go," I said as I teleported to the school

"Midnight, wait" They yelled but it was too late

~Place change to the school's library~

"Elements, Elements, E, a ha, found it, Elements of Harmony a reference guide part 2, (Yes, this is the part 2 to the book twilight used, but it is the updated version to fit my fanfiction) wow this think looks old" I thought

I started to read but got interrupted by Blue Hurricane, Magic Flame, Crystal Sun, and Frozen Star

"Where is the wide world of Equstria is my marefriend" Frozen Star yelled as he saw me

"Same here, where is Mels" Crystal Sun asked

"Where is my mare friend" Blue Hurricane roared

"Where is my best friend" Magic Flame asked

"Well its nice to see you to, and the have been turned into shadows along with any other alicorn" I said sadly

"Well do something about it, instead of reading this stupid book" Frozen Star yelled

"I am trying to find a answer, see I'm scared ok, now please let me read and try to find a answer," I yelled almost crying

"Ok, but please find them," they all said

"Ok so its says that years ago when twilight was still young she and her friends represented the elements, but they had to give them to the tree of harmony so it would survive and keep the everfree forest in check, the tree is currently in the everfree forest near the castle of the two pony sisters" I finished reading

"Hey Midnight what the hay is going on" Gamer Rose yelled

"Please tell me we are not going to be in eternal night" Sapphire said

"We wont but we need to go to the…" I started

"EVERFREE FOREST" We all finished together as we arrived

"Yes, sadly yes we need to go the center of the forest to find the tree" I said as I started to walk

~Mean while back at the castle~

"Nightmare, remember what your mom did with the other ponies who tried to stop her" Dark Star said

"Yes, why" Nightmare asked

"Well can you do it, except keep then down" Dark Star said evilly

"You bet" Nightmare said we a malicious smile

~Back to our pony friends~

"S-so we are going in there" Flower Star whimpered

"Sadly darling, yes" Sapphire said

A/N: the ever free forest nooooo, lol. over and out my time lords ~isis0107


	19. Chapter 19: No! Not the Elements

~Midnight Shine's POV~

"So are you ready" I asked everypony

"Yes" They all said

"So have you guys heard the rumors about this place" Gamer Rose asked

"No" Sapphire, Flower, and Rosey said

"Well you are going to here now, it was a dark night and all you could here was the sound of the crickets, and then you heard a distance voice say who's got my rusty horse shoe, and then you waited, it was closer who's got my rusty horse shoe, and then if you waited you would here a whisper behind you say who's got my rusty, and then if you turn around YOU DO" Gamer Rose yelled

"Awww" The three ponies screamed

The screams were so loud that they caused a rock slide started and when it hit the cliff the were on the ground below there hooves fell they thought it was the screams but maybe it wasn't

"Awww" went there the air as the unicorns and earth ponies fell

"Quick Flower Star" Gamer Rose yelled as she flew to the ponies who were falling to there deaths

They grabbed everypony except Candy Apple and Midnight Shine

"CANDY, IM GOING TO DIE IF I FALL" I yelled

"Just let go, everything is going to be fine," Candy said calmly

"No its not" I yelled again

"What I'm telling you is the 'honest' truth," Candy said

(Sorry, I know that the same thing apple jack said, but I couldn't come up with anything else, so please don't hate me)

So believing her I let go

"AWWW" I screamed but suddenly landed in the arms of my pegasus friends

"Hello, nice to see you again" Gamer Rose said sarcastically

"So shall we continue?" I asked

"Sure" Everypony said

As we continued down the road and we heard a roar from far off

"What the hay" Candy yelled

"Um, Flower any ideas what that could be" Gamer Rose asked

"Well from the s-sound and the l-loudness of the r-roar i-it was a-a d-dr-DRAGON!" Flower Star screamed

"AWWW" we all screamed

~Nightmare Storm's POV~

I was doing what Dark Star told me, maybe those ponies got lucky and survived the rock slide but the wont survive what's coming next

~Midnight Shine's POV~

"So what are we going to do," I asked

"Well, we could turn around" Flower Star suggested

"Ya, and then live in enteral night, not happening" Gamer yelled

"Well lets hit the road then" Candy said

"Why would you want to hit the road, isn't that going to hurt, you are some crazy ponies" Rosey giggled

"But, wh-what about the dragon" Flower asked

"We will just, um… I don't know at the moment" I said

~The dragon's POV~

I was just sleeping, then I felt this sharp pain on my paw and when I looked down there was a huge cut, I roared out in pain

~Nightmare's POV~

"Now those can not survive a hurt dragon," I said as I flew in a shadow to a sleeping dragon and cut his paw

~Midnight's POV~

We just continued walking and then we heard the roar and we saw the dragon

"Hey, that looks like the dragon grandma described to me" I stated

"ROOAAAR" The dragon yelled

"Um, Flower, it would be mighty kind if you talked to this thing" Candy yelled

"No, let the BRAVE ponies handle this" Gamer stated

"No, gamer!" Flower yelled

By the time Flower Star yelled at her she was long gone, all that was left was a strike of brown and purple, and we heard screams and then saw Gamer Rose came flying by

"All yours Candy" Gamer said as she flew by

"Yeee haaa, giddy up" Candy shouted while riding the dragon

"Stop" Flower whisper yelled

"Alright girls, get ready," I yelled

"Stop" Yelled Flower Star

We all started charging

"Stop" Flower Screamed

We all came to a halting stop

"Thank you" Flower said happily as she trotted over to the dragon

"Flower, don't take a step closer" We all yelled

"Hey, its all right" Flower Star said soothingly as she rubbed up against the dragon

The dragon showed her his hand, which reveled a large cut

"Oh, you poor thing, its ok" Flower said calmly as she gave him medical care

The dragon then picked her up

"FLOWER STAR, NOOOOO!" We yelled as the dragon picked her, but to our surprise the dragon started liking her

"W-w-what" We all said

The dragon put down Flower and she was trotting along

"How, how did you know" I asked

I Didn't, its just best to show a little 'kindness'" Flower Star said

With that said, it just left me thinking

"Hay, day dreamer what are we waiting for" Gamer Rose said

"Nothing" I said

We continued walking for a while

"Uh, when is the sun going down, its hurting my eyes" Sapphire said

"Just a little longer" I said

"Hey, why did it get so dark" Candy asked

~Nightmare's POV~

Well they maybe have survived the dragon, but they will run scared back home now

~Midnight's POV~

"Well looks like we are in the middle of a thick for- awwwww" I started to say, and then screamed as something graded me

"AWWWW" We all screamed except for

"Ha ha ha" Rosey laughed hard

"Rosey, run" I yelled

"No, silly, no need to be afraid (starts to sing) When I was just a filly and the sun was going down" Rosey sung

"Please tell me I'm dreaming" I said

"The dark and shadows would make me frown" Rosey sung

"You aren't" Sapphire said

"I would hide under my pillow, from what I saw, but Granny Pinkie said that's not the way to deal with fears at all" Rosey sung

"Well then tell us what is we don't got all day" Gamer pouted

"She said Rosey you got to stand up tall, face your fear, you'll learn that they cant hurt at all, just laugh to make then disappear (Spoken) ha ha ha" Rosey said while smiling

We all gasp

"(Sung) Soooo,

Giggle at the ghosty

Chortle at the kooky

Whoop it up with the weepy

Crack up at the creepy

Snortle at the spooky

Guffaw at the grossly

And tell that big fat scary face to run away and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare ya then he's got something worse coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna... Ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahahahahahahaha,

Laaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Rosey finished singing

(I did try to parody this the best way I can, I give all credit to Lauren Faust and her AWESOME tv show, the only thing I own are all the oc's in this story, now back to the story)

"Well lets go," We all said laughing

~Nightmare's POV~

Those stupid ponies think that they can stop me, ha, then they have another thing coming

~Midnight's POV~

"So how is life going for you guys, well since we don't get to talk much" Gamer Rose asked as she got out her phone and started texting (This takes place in modern Equstria)

"Well, I am designing this years play costumes" Sapphire said proudly

"Ok, something cool" Gamer Rose said

"Well, I'm going to go to the Canterlot castle for private studies with my grandma and aunt" I said

"Next"

"I'm going to have a bake sail at the next flyers track team meet" Rosey said

"Thank you something exciting" Gamer Said

"Well what are you doing" I asked

"Well, I'm going to meet, no pony else besides the captain of the WONDERBOLTS HIMSELF, I have had the hugest crush on him for ever, and I think he likes me" Gamer Rose giggled

"Well, he is dating Silver" I said holding a lump in my throat

"Oh, sorry" Gamer Rose said

"Its ok" I replied simply

(You guys are probably wondering what is going on, well midnight just had her heart broken by Dark Star, and she is still sad deep inside, so all this talk about dating makes her sad, and if you got what was going on before you read this, I'm happy that my story makes sense)

We continued on our journey and we came to a river, but is was not still, it was a huge mess

"Omg, what the hay" Sapphire yelled

"Well it looks like a sea dragon is mad" Candy said

"Well, I'm going to go talk to it" Sapphire said

"Well, um excuse me" Sapphire yelled

"What do you want, cant you see a big mess I am" The dragon yelled

"Well, what happened" Sapphire said

"I was sitting here and then this blackish-bluish cloud of smoke came by and broke my favorite necklace" The dragon complained

"Well, this one should work" said Sapphire as she pulled out her favorite necklace out of a bag

"Sapphire, but that's your favorite necklace" Flower said calmly

"Well, it means more to see someone happy then sad" Sapphire said

"Well thanks" The dragon said

"No problem" Sapphire replied

"Well, there is still a problem how are we going to stop this water and get across" Gamer Rose asked

"I can help with that," The dragon said as she made herself into a bridge so the ponies could get across

"That was generous of you" I complimented

"Why thank you darling, 'generosity' is my thing, you know" Sapphire said proudly

With that said, I keeps getting this weird feeling in the back of her mind, but I keep ignoring it

"Hey, we are almost there" Candy said looking at the map I gave her

"Wow, this place is amazi- awwwww," I yelled as almost fell but Gamer Rose caught me

"Well someone sure wants to die today," Gamer taunted

"Ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically

"Well looks like there is a bridge over to the stair case that will lead us down to the tree, but the bridge is untied so Gamer could you go tie it please" I asked

"Sure" Gamer said as she flew over

"Well, here it is" Gamer said picking it up with her mouth

"Gamer Rose" said a mysterious voice

"Hello, whose there, I'm not afraid to fight back" Gamer Rose yelled

"No need to fight back, we have been waiting a while for the best gamer in the land" The voice said

"Who" Gamer asked

"You, there would be no other pony" The voice said

"Really, you got to jking me right now, I mean, ya me duh, hey you wouldn't mind telling team crafted that, I have been trying to get in in the group for years (spoiler for book 2)" Gamer said happily

"No Gamer Rose we want you to join us… Team Mined, were the greatest youtubers in the everfree forest, and soon the best in all the land, but first we need a leader, the most epic, best, and awesomest gamer in all the land" taunted the voice

"Yes, yup, that's so true" Gamer Replied

"We need… you," The voice whisper shouted

"Woo-hoo, sign me up please, just let me tie up the bridge for my friends first, then lets make a deal" Gamer replied happily

"No, its them or us" The team mined member yelled

"Gamer, what are you doing over there that's taking so long, oh no, Gamer" I yelled

"Well" The member asked

"You… Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have to say no" Gamer said

"grrr" The member growled before they all turned into smoke and turned into Nightmare Storm

"Woo-hoo" We all yelled when gamer came back

"See I'm all loyal to my friends as ever" Gamer said as she flew by me

Now, I was really thinking

We walked across the bridge the down the stairs to the tree but when we got there, there was a giant door in the way, it said that only true magic of friendship could open it, and we were there for hours before we started having fun and not being serious for once today, with us all acting like teenagers again the door opened and this most beautiful diamond tree was there with a element on each branch and then what look like my grandma's cutie in the center, and then down the line there was Celesta's, Luna's, and aunt Cadence's cutie marks

"Wow, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Sapphire said

"Well, its says when I certain spark is present there power will be reveled" I stated

"Ok, lets leave her alone for a while" Candy said

Well they left I was concentrating on getting the spark then all the sudden there was a flash of light and Dark Star and Nightmare Storm appeared

"What the hay are you doing here," I yelled

"Well, theses elements can do us some good taking over Equstria" Dark Star said

"Well its not happing, you don't posses the power of friendship" I yelled

"Well, we'll see about that" They said laughing

I tried to focus but it was so hard, when I had focus enough to get the tree to glow

"Well look at that, lets see what this precious princess can do without the tree," They said as they teleported me away from the tree

"MIDNIGHT" Everypony yelled

They teleported me to the same room my grandma found the elements

"What the hay are you doing" I yelled

"Well we trying to get you to leave the tree alone and not defeat us" Dark Star yelled

~Back to the other ponies~

"What are we going to do" Rosey asked panicking

"I don't know" Sapphire yelled as her horn started to glow

"What is your horn doing" Gamer asked

"I don't know darling," Sapphire said as a beam of magic was sent up to the sun and the moon

"Ok then" Candy said

"Hey, I can here Midnight" Flower said happily

"Great let's go" Gamer said

They walked for a while until they found the castle room

"So how are we going to terminate you," Nightmare asked

"A shadow, a twister, a dragon, what are we going to do" Dark Star said

"Well there is nothing you can do" Midnight said

"Well will find something" Dark Star said

Then I felt a power surge of energy go threw me and the next thing I know the elements were floating around me, when I was done with the surge the elements fell but didn't break

"Wow, that was impressive I have to admit but It wasn't that good" Nightmare said

"Well we can't stand you having a happy ending" Dark Star said as he approached the elements

"Well Nightmare want to do the honors" Dark Star asked

"Why yes I do," Nightmare said as she approached the elements and was about the step on them

"No" I yelled but it was to late

A/N: Nooo, not the elements of harmony. over and out my time lords ~isis0107


	20. Chapter 20: Long lost family

~Midnight's POV~

"No" I yelled but Nightmare stepped on the elements there fore they broke

"Ha ha, how are you going to stop us now" They laughed

"Midnight were coming" Candy yelled

That moment I heard Candy's voice; I felt a spark inside me

"That's it," I whispered

"What are you talking about" Dark Star asked

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony that easily well then your wrong, the elements are not just objects but living ponies to" I yelled

"What are you talking about, there's no possibly way" Dark Star said

"Candy Apple, when I was scared for my life she told me to trust her and let go and I did, Candy represents the element of honesty, Flower Star, when we were all scared to death of the dragon she helped it, Flower represents the element of kindness, Rosey Cake, when we saw all the scared faces you showed us that it just takes a little laugh to face our fears, Rosey you represent the element of laughter, Sapphire when a sad sea dragon lost her necklace you gave here a meaningful gift, Sapphire, you represent the element of generosity, and Gamer Rose, when given the chance to get to do your lives dream you stayed true and loyal to your friends, Gamer you represent the element of loyalty and together the 6th element reveled is magic" When I said that a flash of light came from my horn which lead to Gamer, Rosey, Sapphire, Candy, and Flower and a rainbow flew out of my horn and flew upwards towards the sun and moon then to Dark Star and Nightmare Storm

"No" They both yelled as the rainbow swirled around them and went around the world

"Wow" We all said as we landed

"Wow, Sapphire its beautiful" Candy said

"I know and I'm never going to part with it again," Sapphire said hugging a replica of her favorite necklace

"Not that one, the one on your neck" Candy said

"What, wow it is magnificent, you have one to, it looks like your cutie mark" Sapphire stated

"What, so does yours"  
"And yours" Rosey added

"Wow, I guess we really do represent the elements of harmony" Flower said

"Certainly" A calm motherly voice said

"You guys have completed the legend" another voice said

Just then a bright light came from the sky

"No it cant be" I said

"Well it is" The voice said

Before the voice landed all the royalty was teleported to where we were standing

"Princess Celestia" We all yelled

"Mom" Amber yelled

"Princess Luna" We all yelled again

"Mom" Lunar yelled

"That's not all whose here" Celestia said as looked over to were Dark Star and Nightmare Storm were

"Well" Celestia said to what now looked like a boy version of Amber

"Well" Luna said to what now looked like a dark color version of Lunar

"Mom" The colt version of Amber said

"MOM" We all yelled in surprise

"I'm sorry," the colt version of Amber said sadly

"Its ok Cyrus, but I think there is somepony else you have to talk to" Celestia said soothingly

"Where is she" Cyrus asked

"Over there talking with your cousin and Aurora" Celestia told

"Amber" Cyrus said

"What, huh Cyrus, I missed so much" Amber said crying

"I missed you to sis, I'm sorry" Cyrus said crying

"Its ok" Amber said

"Now, that your cousin said his apologize I think you should to" Luna said

"Ok" the different color version of Lunar said

"Mels" The alicorn said

"Stella, Omg, I missed you" Lunar yelled

"I missed you to, I'm sorry," Stella yelled

"Its ok" Lunar said

"Ok can somepony please tell me what the hay is going on?" I yelled

"Well, everypony meet my son Cyrus (which means sun)" Celestia said

"And meet my daughter Stella Beam (which means Star Beam)" Luna said

"So you had guys had other children and didn't tell us, why" Twilight asked

"Well, long time ago when Amber, Cyrus, Lunar, and Stella were all in elementary school, Amber and Lunar always got all attention and Stella and Cyrus were left in the shadows" Celestia started

"Like there Mom or Aunt the nightmare forces consumed them and turned them into Dark Star and Nightmare Storm, and when you and your friends found the elements, you set them free" Luna finished

A/N: Now all that's done lets skip the REALLY boring part, and wait for the exciting part in the next chapter. over and out my time lords ~isis0107


	21. Chapter 21: Princess Midnight Shine

~1 year later~

"That's it" I said

"What's it" Rosey asked

"I know how to finish twilight's spell!" I yelled as I ran off

~Midnight's house~

"Midnight slow down" Gamer yelled

"Can we please put are elements away" Candy asked

"Give me a see," I yelled back

I got to my house finished the spell

"Well can we relax now," Sapphire asked

"Yes"

Next thing I knew the elements started acting weird and I was zapped away from my house

"MIDNIGHT" Everyone yelled

~Back to where midnight is~

"Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Grandma what are you doing here" I asked

"Congratulations, Midnight" Luna said

"We knew you could do it" Cadence said

"Do what" I asked

"You finished a spell that none of us could have ever completed" Twilight explained

"And now your ready" Celestia finally said

"Ready, ready for what" I asked

"You have come, such a long, long way, and we've watched you from that very first day" Twilight sung

While they finished there song, I watched as pictures from my past adventures with my friends appear

"For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny" Everypony sung

After that I was lifted up by this purple magic and it looked like it came from my heart and the magic started spinning around me really fast and then this bright light came out of no were, and then I was teleported back to town square and what looked like my cutie mark

"Midnight is that you" Gamer asked

"Huh, Midnight you have… wings" Flower said shocked

"What, wow" I said

"You're an alicorn, I didn't even think that was possible"

"You look like a princess" Sapphire said

"That's because she is a princess" Twilight said

"What" everypony said

The End for now!

A/N: Hey guys, this story is over, but there will be a part 2! but just warning you, your going to have to read I'm in team crafted and me, my brother, and youtube first, and like mine craft if you want to read part 2, over and out my time lords ~isis0107


End file.
